


La tête et les jambes

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rose needs love too, Short One Shot, at least in the mangaverse Rose can easily be happy!, crack pairing treated seriously, why not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et avec une petite cantinière qui sait ce que c'est le malheur, un gars comme lui, ça aurait ses chances ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tête et les jambes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les têtes et les jambes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Rose Thomas  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#1, « pensée » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 480

Il y a une mademoiselle Rose à Lior qui a eu le cœur brisé et à qui Ed a fait la leçon en lui disant qu’elle avait toujours ses deux jambes. Quand elle raconte cette histoire, ses interlocuteurs hochent la tête d’un air entendu. Un seul s’insurge et le traite d’imbécile : il ne réfléchit pas avant de causer ou quoi ?  
Rose ouvre sur le monsieur qui tient ces propos si verts des yeux tout étonnés. Le type sourit de toutes ses dents :  
« Ne vous en faites pas, c’est pas dit méchamment. Je suis sûr que je le connais. Lui non plus n’est pas méchant, mais c’est un jeune imbécile. Enfin, c’était à l’époque. Il paraît qu’il a grandi un peu depuis. »

Havoc lui a perdu ses deux jambes, plus sûrement que s’il avait été amputé, parce qu’il n’a plus de mœlle à laquelle relier les nerfs artificiels. Pas comme Ed qui s’en est tellement mieux sorti. Pas non comme Al qui avait écopé d’un lot bien pire : plus de corps du tout. Mais il ne tient pas à entrer dans cette discussion. 

Rose ne saurait pas expliquer son cheminement de pensée mais les bêtises d’Ed l’ont quand même aidée. Elle ne se sert pas beaucoup plus de ses jambes qu’autrefois, plutôt de ses mains. Elle ne sait pas en faire grand’ chose mais ce qu’elle fait elle le fait bien. 

Havoc se rappelle comment Breda l’a secoué lui en lui rappelant qu’il avait toujours ses deux bras. Et c’est vrai d’ailleurs. Heureusement aussi. Grâce à ça il s’en est sorti. Bon. Il y a quand même quelque chose sous cette idée, sans doute. 

Les gens de l’Est ont tendance à être courageux et travailleurs. Rose et Havoc, chacun de leur côté, font partie de ce moule : des grands cœurs, des muscles solides.  
Ils ne sont pas de grands intellectuels l’un ni l’autre mais clairement pas des demeurés non plus ; des gens ordinaires à qui il est arrivé des catastrophes et qui ne laissent pas leur vie se finir là pour autant. Des gens qui s’en sont sortis. Et puis qui se sont trouvés un peu par hasard...

Une mission double de reconstruction pour Havoc : accompagner un dernier chantier supervisé par l’armée à Lior, finir sa rééducation sur le terrain ; cette fille engagée comme cantinière à qui il a juste un peu tenté de conter fleurette, comme ça, sans trop y croire, pensant que ça ne porterait pas à conséquence... ben voilà. 

Ils ne sauront pas dire non plus en quoi sont si compatibles, mais ça a marché. Ils ont trouvé des échos l’un en l’autre. Et depuis que Lior est reliée à New Optain par un tout nouveau tronçon de voie ferrée, c’est encore plus près d’East City. Ils savent déjà tous les deux qu’il reviendra vite la voir et qu’il pensera fort à elle d’ici sa prochaine visite. Et que ça sera réciproque.


End file.
